


Italy Loves Pasta

by ChloboShoka



Category: Gravitation, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka
Summary: Boyband drama always makes the world explode, but it will never change the way Italy feels about pasta.
Relationships: France & Poland (Hetalia), Italy/Pasta
Kudos: 3





	Italy Loves Pasta

Sasuke roared at the fact Jun, Matt and Klavier had the right to call themselves Bad Luck. He admired Shuichi's support for gay rights and determination to succeed. The band was nothing without Shuichi's quirky vocals and attitude.

Italy loves pasta.

Famous novelist, Eiri Yuki is glad Shuichi left the group but not how he tried to commit suicide seven times in one day. He felt blisters in his heart when Shuichi had to go to rehab.

Italy loves pasta.

Poland considered himself one of Bad Luck's biggest fans. He had been buying their music since they formed, and not even the line up changes stopped him. He brought their solo careers too. He knew all the members, who they were dating, and who they were screwing. He had seen it all.

Italy loves pasta.

Ash Ketchum has no hard feelings about being kicked out from the band. Ash has moved on and claims that he would love to see his former band mates again.

Italy loves pasta.

Lust is wondering why she hasn't received her invitation to join Bad Luck yet?

Italy loves pasta.

When Haruhi left Bad Luck because of Shuichi, Takami was so furious he created a fan-site for her. The site bashed Shuichi on a regular basis. Hikaru and Karou are the only two moderators of the forum and allows the place go nuts. Takami was crowned the next Perez Hilton.

Italy loves pasta.

Yomi and Toma won a singing contest, held by their teacher Yukari. They song Bad Luck's number one single "Ashamed."

Italy loves pasta.

Misaka is getting sick and tired of many things. She is sick of seeing Bad Luck everywhere, every thirty seconds.

Italy loves Pasta.

Hinata Hyuga considers Bad Luck a guilty pleasure. Her family detest that sort of music because they believe it corrupts the brains.

Italy loves pasta.

Godot drinks his coffee because he don't give a shit.

Italy loves pasta.

Bad Luck get criticised for copying the Sugababes because of their line up changes and cross-dressing.

Italy loves pasta.

Miles Edgeworth has no interest in gossip panels and believes reality shows teaches how to stab your neighbour.

Italy loves pasta.

France won lots of signed goodies by Bad Luck. The goodie bag contained the deluxe version of the album Serious Business, three signed posters, a Bad Luck shirt, a bag with the the lyrics to their song S E X X X Y, signed vinyls, a pen and a usb stick. Poland proposed to him the day after he received the prizes.

Italy loves pasta.

With all the controversy Bad Luck creates you can always guarantee one thing.

Italy loves pasta.


End file.
